1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems for holding and delivering fluids, and more particularly to systems for the holding and non-aerosol dispensing of fluid cosmetic products.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid products are typically stored within containers. For example, fluid cosmetic products are often stored in bottles and the like. A container may be used in conjunction with a dispensing unit to provide controlled dispensing of the contained fluid product.